


Changes

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> written October 2009

The bed dips and his heat surrounds you immediately. You wake up slower than you should, but he's your brother and he's safe. Except for now, when he's shifting closer and closer.

"Sam, what ... ?"

"Nightmares," Sam whispers.

You're tempted to pull him in, wrap yourself around him and whisper in his ear until he falls asleep again.

Your love for him scares you sometimes.

But then Sam presses one long, gentle kiss to your lips and the world explodes in your head.

There are a million things you could do. But the one thing, you cannot do, is move away.


End file.
